Wonderful Tonight
by AMayes
Summary: Edward watches a beautiful dark-haired woman from across the room. ONE SHOT. AH. Fluff!


_**This is something I wrote on a whim. It's short and very loosely based around Eric Clapton's song: Wonderful Tonight, which I love.  
**_

_**Be warned this is VERY fluffy and probably cheesy too! It's also non-beta'ed so bear with my mistakes!  
**_

_**For those of you waiting for Elevators, Strangers and Surprises, I'll be updating it tomorrow.**_

* * *

**Wonderful Tonight**

I watched her from across the room. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair curled in waves around her face and cascaded halfway down her back. A dark green dress accentuated her slender figure, showing off her soft curves and swirling lightly around her long legs.

Never in my life had I seen anyone quite as lovely as this woman. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She mystified and fascinated me. I could see her full mouth curve up into a smile at something her companions said. Her large dark eyes caught mine and she turned the full force of her smile on me, taking my breath away.

My brother came up beside me, his eyes following my line of sight.

"She looks great tonight," he acknowledged, nodding in the dark-haired beauty's direction.

"Wonderful," I agreed, my gaze trailing after her as she excused herself and left the room. I turned to Emmett, finally giving him my full attention.

"Rosalie wanted to know if you're still up for dinner at ours tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Sure. I always enjoy Rosalie's cooking," I responded. Dinner at Emmett and Rosalie's was always an entertaining affair. With their two dogs, a toddler and another baby on the way, the house was always chaotic, but full of laughter.

"Great, I'll let Rose know."

"How's she feeling these days?"

"Good, still in the early stages, but she seems to be better than with the last one. What about you bro? I haven't seen you for a while, though with good reason. Did you enjoy your extended vacation?"

At the mention of it, memories of the so-called vacation filled my mind. I'm not sure what my face looked like but I could see Emmett smirking.

"If your expression is any indication, I'd say you had a very satisfactory holiday." As he spoke, I caught sight of the green dress again.

"Mmm." Was all the reply I could muster as I watched her join Emmett's wife on the couch. She threw a quick glance my way, smiling when she saw I was looking at her.

"Man, you're a goner." Emmett laughed. "Just go and talk to her. Your staring is becoming pathetic."

I shook my head, not wanting to interrupt the conversation she was having with Rosalie. Instead, I moved towards some other friends, joining into the banter. All the while I kept an eye out for the brown-haired woman.

We continued to steal furtive glances at each other as the evening progressed. Each time our eyes locked, I felt my pulse quicken. Finally, after an hour or so of this, the brunette stood up and made her way over to me. I detached myself from the group, to focus on her.

I thrilled to the sight of her, this gorgeous young woman, walking towards me. Her hips swaying as she moved. She stopped in front of me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Hey," I greeted her, unable to come up with anything more dignified.

"Hey yourself." She lifted a delicate hand to brush my hair away from my forehead. I leaned into her touch, revelling in the feel of her skin against mine. "You've been watching me all evening," she stated.

"Sorry, was it making you uncomfortable?" I apologized. "I couldn't help myself. You're absolutely dazzling."

The beauty blushed and looked down before lifting her head to meet my gaze again.

"I think that term would be more suited for you." I continued to stare into the deep brown eyes, becoming lost in them. The fact that she seemed similarly entranced filled me with satisfaction and pride. This beautiful woman was by my side and, amazingly, she wanted to be there.

Powerless to stop myself, I caught her chin with my hand, tilting her head back so that I could cover her lips with my own. The feel of her warm mouth, moving willingly under my own sent a jolt through my body.

"Geez, you two. You'd think that a two week honeymoon would be enough to get all that gushiness out of your systems!" A familiar voice broke into our private moment, which, it seems, wasn't all that private.

I broke away from the brunette to glare at a blond man who was grinning at us. Beside him a tiny black-haired woman shook her head. I put my arm around my wife, who was now a deep shade of red.

"Way to make an entrance, Jasper," Alice said, in an exasperated tone. Though she smiled lovingly at him. "Don't you remember what it was like to be a newlywed?"

"No, but I'm sure we were nowhere near as disgusting as they are." He yelped when she pinched his arm.

"Be nice, or Edward and Bella won't come out to play with us anymore."

"Not to mention you've only been married six months longer than us. You _are_ still newlyweds." Bella chimed in, having recovered her usual peach colour.

"Oh, I don't know about that. The romance is pretty much gone," Alice sighed.

"Is that right?" Jasper asked, looking affronted. He grabbed his wife, dipped her down and kissed her before bringing her back up. Alice giggled.

"Okay, we get your point," I said to our two friends who seemed to be as fascinated with each other as Bella and I were. Suddenly feeling a little hot, I put my hand on my forehead. Bella caught the motion immediately.

"You're overdoing it aren't you?" she asked, copying my movement.

"I'm all right. Though that beer probably didn't help things," I admitted.

"Edward caught a bug on the way back from Cancun," Bella explained to Jasper and Alice, who now looked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I assured them.

"Still, we should probably get going. I'm a little tired too."

I didn't protest as Bella got our coats out of the closet, handing mine to me. We made our goodbyes to our four closest friends before slipping out of the party.

"Here." I put the car keys into Bella's hand. "You should probably drive." The combination of alcohol and my cold didn't put me in the best position to navigate the car. She nodded, giving me a quick kiss.

The drive home was quiet. Bella was focused on the road. I laid my head against the window, enjoying the coolness of the glass against my skin.

By the time we arrived at our house, I wasn't doing too well. My head was aching and I was very tired. Bella took my hand, leading me up the stairs to our bedroom where I laid down on the bed. She sat down beside me, placing her cool hand on my cheek. I grasped her small hand in my own larger one.

"Edward? Do you feel all right?" Her voice was soft. I looked up at her.

The love in her eyes still astounded me. I wasn't sure what I'd done right in my life to deserve her. Since the day we'd met she'd captivated me. I'd fallen for her hard and fast. I recalled the greatest moments of my life. Bella saying 'yes' to my proposal. Watching as she walked down the aisle towards me on our wedding day, looking like an angel come to life. The long nights of our honeymoon...

She was mine, and I still had a hard time believing it. I loved her more than I thought possible to love anyone. The fact that she returned that love was something I was thankful for everyday.

"You're here with me. I feel wonderful tonight," I answered, drawing her down into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: If you made it this far, thanks for reading!**


End file.
